A Voyage to Terra Australis
by Bakawaii.Nya1
Summary: Ryou is running out of heroe girls, and he's hiding it! But now that he's found a new one, How will he get to her? Tokyo Mew Mew Oversea, could this mean trouble? Plus, Kishu has bean awfully quiet for some time, has he given up?
1. What did you just say?

* * *

_Tokyo Mew Mew Oversea, could this mean trouble?_

_WARNING!; Every chapter of this fanfiction is extremly short, so don't come telling me that, I know 'cuz I wrote it and I want it to be that way!_

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor the characters in it. I DO own Renyuu Lodger, which is a character I made up, thankyouverymuch! Sorry about any bad spelling or grammar, I am only a 7th grader going on 8th, during summer vacation, when all the smartness drains out. D:_

**Dictionary to use along the way;**_  
Renyuu Lodger_ - My character! Renyuu means Condensed Milk.  
_Yare Yare_ - Well Well...

**Chapter One ; What did you just say?**

As the sun set, sparkles of light fled through the spaces between the trees, shining upon the floor of the fresh and lemon scented floor of the pink colored cafe. There were only a few of them there now, only three actually. The bird girl had gone off into better things, ballet in the United States, Broadway, everyone expected this. Her idol, had also moved onto better things, she was older now, she wasn't going to stand around and watch her life pass by with these...childish girls. The three leftovers were still there, older now, mature, and yet the same as always. In suspense, a dark figure emerged from the Laboratory Door, Ryou Shirogane.

"Yare, Yare...Ryou-kun, tell us what's going on!" The short stubby girl spoke laying the mop jently against a smooth glittering table. Her hair was a bit longer, up to her shoulder, her eyes as golden as the sun, her attitude as hot as the sun also. She flung her arms in the air in question, staring at the second blond figure in the room.

"Eh! Are you just going to stand there or what? Do you have a new job for us?" The pink themed spoke loudly at Ryou, and then stared back at the girls beside her. Angrily, she thrust her arms together, crossing them across herself, with a questioning face. Ryou stood directly in front of them, staring down at the three girls. It was amazing how he'd gotten taller over the years, and they still stood at about the same height. He laughs in his mind, comparing the golden blonde's height to his. He was a jerk.

"We are going overseas to Australia. I have found a girl to examine. Her name is Renyuu Lodger, you will befriend her and figure out as much as possible when there. Be ready tomorrow with all your gadgets, clothing, etc. at 6 A.M.," He said this sharply, looking at each of them in the eye as he spoke each sentence. The sun slowly flowed down like a feather into the grassy hills of the town, giving everything an orange hue. "any questions? No? Ok, good." Ryou didn't let anybody answer, he said this all quickly, and did not wait for their reaction, as he didn't want to hear, or see it. He swished his two fingers towards the laboratory door, refering to the pink fluffy ball resembling a dust bunny floating around the room. "He's staying with me today." Masha followed his creator into the dark room, and the door soon closed at the three girls faces.

Many replies were screamed out at once, only by two girls "What? NO WAY!" "Ryou? Are you lying to us again?". The third stood frozen next to them at the other girls jumped around, thinking of many possibilities and already planning ahead on what to do. Keiichirou ushered the young girls outside of the cafe, giving them tips on not sleeping so late, and eating before arriving on the airport because he wasn't going to pay for their food if they forgot to bring money. He had gotten much 'meaner' now, it seemed to be Ryou's evil training abilites or something.

The three girls walked, smiling at eachother as they joked and laughed down the path back home. The sun gave way to the moon, cooling down the temperature of the streets, and opening up the nightlife. New scents and color palletts were revealed.  
**  
End of Chapter One! Hope you all liked it!**

_Stay tuned for next chapter \o/_


	2. If she keeps this up

_What will happen once they get there?  
**  
Reminders**; I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor the characters in it. I DO own Renyuu Lodger, which is a character I made up, thankyouverymuch! Sorry about any bad spelling or grammar, I am only a 7th grader going on 8th, during summer vacation, when all the smartness drains out. D:_

**Dictionary to use along the way;**_  
Words between ' ' are thoughts.  
Words between parenthasees are like translations, and notes._

Ichigo dreaded waking up early. This is why she was always late to her job, ALWAYS. Her room stood cold and still, no light escaped from her curtains. She slowly sighed and looked at the alarm clock for a good minute it read...'6:30 A.M.!? HOLY I GOTTA GET UP!' Instead of rushing up, she scratched her head and looked around her room. She had done what Keiichirou had also told her to do, pack up right when she got home, just in case she overslept. Ah, he was the God of all niceness. The young girl stood up and ran to her closet in excitement, but tripped on her long legged strawberry pink pijamas along the way, and smacked her now red colored face onto the floor. "Ayaaaaa! This way I'm never gonna get there at all!" She screamed. As soon as her loud yells were echoed around the room, she stood up again, and threw clothing across her bed. She was now in bad temper, instead of jently placing something down, she either threw it or screamed it. "DAMNIT! Stupid skirt," she said to her clothing as she struggled to put it on,"stupid shirt, stupid everything!" Once she finished getting everything on, she dragged her jumbo sized travelling bag down the stairways of her house.

"Good Mor--" her mother was cut off. She wasn't surprised that she was cut off, this happened nearly every morning, so she already packed Ichigo's breakfeast into a little brown paper bag.

"Waaah, I forgot my keys upstairs! My cellphone!" Ichigo smacked her hand across the desk to grab her keys and cellphone. She looked around for a minute and smiled. 'This is going to be SO AWSOME!' She screamed in her head, and soon dropped her cellphone a few feet away as she swooshed her arms in the air. The girl ran with her now long and curvy legs to grabbed her cellphone and again tripped over a bundle of clothing she was throwing around earlier. Her mother smacked her head along her head, as she heard the screams and thumps of her daughter recking her house as she ran down the stairs for the second time today. Ichigo ran to the bathroom, simply put her hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth.

Then, she grabbed everything that she had lay by the door, which occupied her two hands. So, the grabbed the breakfeast from her mother's hands, onto her mouth, gripping it with her teeth. The now weak door (from her previously late times...) was kicked for the millionth time in it's life time and opened as the girl ran down the street to the airport, which surprisingly wasn't so far away from her house. She felt things pounding on her skin, she wasn't so sure what they were until she looked up at the sky and dodged the trees and people passing by. It was raining. She slowly came to a stop as she noticied this. Could the flight be canceled? She looked at the street, which was covered in puddles as a huge bus plastered with a picture of Fujiwara Zakuro former mew mew onto the side of it, splashed nearly 200 lbs of dirty water on to Ichigo. "ARGH!" She muffled a scream as she ran even faster now. "Mm mnpaksmwet!" (My pancakes are getting wet!) The pink girl was dripping wet as she reached the airport and her shoes squeaked every two steps she took making a very irritating pattern. One. Two. Squeak. One. Two. Squeak."Ichigo-chan! What happened? Ryou lied to us! He told us 6:00 just to make sure we would be on time!" The green haired girl smiled sweetly, wearing a white t-shirt with green stripes, jean capris, and white pair of shoes, her skin shining like pearls. Three other figures stood beside her, two tall, another short. Keii-kun, Ryou, Retasu, and Purin. She was breathing heavily and soaking wet, and had dropped her brown paper bag onto the floor which now had a puddle surrounding her. It all became a sudden blur to the girl. All she saw we're splashes of colors, and soon it all faded to black.

Thump.

(A/N: I was going to leave it a a cliff here, but then I was just in the mood for writing.)

"ICHIGO-CHAN?" As soon as the young mew mew saw her friend collapse onto the wet gray floor she jumped into action, shaking her crazily. Retasu, in shock started calling for help and instantly ran to the nearest person working at the airport. As she dashed off into the mobs of people leaving and arriving, she slipped a few times, repeatedly saying "Gomen!" to everybody who happened to passed by. Keiichiro gently picked Ichigo up, and layed her onto a nearby bench, drenching everything surrounding them. Purin, her exited self surprisingly slowed down a bit and wiped her friend's bangs away from her eyes. "Can you hear me onee-chan? Onee-chan, what happened?" The blond asked quietly, looking up at Ryou, who still stood at the same spot as before, searching for the time of their flight to check if it was cancelled or not. His sparkling bright blue eyes swiveled across the screen, as he held onto his black laptop under his arm, along with a briefcase, and luggage, lots of it. Soon enough, Retasu came running back with a nurse, a policeman and a doctor that was happy to volunteer. Unexpectedly, Purin rushed to Ryou and smacked him on his arm, with a thin glaze on her eyes, looking up at him in a frown. "Do you not care about her anymore? What is wrong with you?"

A figure approached them, she had brown hair, and glasses that kept you from looking at her eyes too much because of the glare. She said in a firm, but quiet voice, "I suppose you didn't know your friend has developed asthma? She must of been running a lot lately. You must take her to the nearest hospital and they will simply give her Heliox, a mixture of helium and oxygen, this will help get her better. Pleasure helping you." (A/N: BTW, I don't even know the symptoms of an asthma attack or if you can even faint from it but hey, anything to make the story dramatic!) Ryou kept on staring at the screen, then grabbed his things and looked at Keiichiro signaling him to come talk to him.

Keiichiro walked over, his hair flowing in the wind that came from the opening of the doors beside them."Look, if Ichigo keeps this up, she will ruin our chances of finding this Renyuu Lodger. I cannot, will not let this happen. Keiichiro, we are running out of mews, out of time." Shirogane spoke quietly and frustrated, looking at his companion straight in the eye waiting for a response. He then looked down on the floor at his feet, "I don't know what to do." he said, while looking back up and putting his hand up onto his forehead, pulling his hair back, it soon flickered back one by one onto it's place.

Keiichiro had never seen his friend like this before. Out of all these years they had spent together, he seemed so desperate, and yet determined to find this new mew. He guessed she was the key to end this whole project and get their lives over with. "Shirogane, you can't expect things to go smoothly the way you want them to. There are going to be bumps in the path, like there where in the past, and you know it. I'll take Ichigo to the Hospital in my car, it's nearby. You keep the girls and start going on board with them. If the flight isn't canceled after all, and you have already left by the time I get back, Ichigo and I will get onto the next plane."


	3. Worth it?

_Tokyo Mew Mew Oversea, could this mean trouble?_

_WARNING!; Every chapter of this fanfiction is extremly short, so don't come telling me that, I know 'cuz I wrote it and I want it to be that way!_

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor the characters in it. I DO own Renyuu Lodger, which is a character I made up, thankyouverymuch! Sorry about any bad spelling or grammar, I am only a 7th grader going on 8th, during summer vacation, when all the smartness drains out. D:_

**  
A/N: **_Ahh, I'm so sorry for not uploading this. I got caught up in a web of summer vacation work! (You know, back to school crap.) I'm exited about this story and every second I just think of a new possibilities! Its so crazy and I hope this story ends out ok. As for my only reviewer person Tomoyo Kinomoto, thank you! :D_

**Dictionary to use along the way;**

**Etto **_- Umm...  
_**Gomen **_- Sorry (A/N: Shame on you for not knowing!)  
_

**Chapter Three ; Worth it?**

The rain pounded on the ground like rocks onto glass, everything was loud, Shirogane couldn't even hear himself think. "Retasu, can you please check Ichigo's flight number in? Hopefully she'll be here on time." He sighed, looking out the large glass windows of the airport. Time flew by, with Purin's whining it felt like years, but soon everybody knew that it was going to be worth it. Or was it?

The now dry red-pinkish haired girl walked inside the airport next to her companion. It was Ichigo. Yet, a blur of people came rushing in, cameras, flashes, TV reporters, magazines, all into the same airport. There, stood about five guards, all dressed in black, surrounding one figure, which wasn't recognizable from far away. Ichigo became startled by the people, and seemed to be back to her normal self again, trying to peek in and look at whoever this famous person was. Likewise, Ryou became curious, but didn't show it as much. The blonde only slightly turned his head to the side, to see a girl, no, woman. All he did was get a glimpse, a glimpse of purple hair and sunglasses. The girl was smiling and seemed to like the attention. Could it have been former mew mew ? Nah. Ryou had actually secretly kept in contact with the wolf girl he had met a few years ago, she was his type. Quiet, sophisticated. Although they both knew that it was only friendship, but it was nice to talk to someone like yourself sometimes. The boy looked back at Purin who didn't look much interested in the mob of people, she just wanted to leave to her flight.

( Flight to Australia. Please report to terminal B gate 15. ) The screen read, in bright yellow orange colors, below it, many flights were canceled due to the weather. Maybe they shouldn't go. No, this is too important to miss, time is running out. "I told you we'd make it!" Keiichiro smiled at Ryou, ushering everyone on their way to gate 15.

"Etto...Shirogane, I'm sorry for earlier I didn't really mean to cause so much trouble." Ichigo spoke to Shirogane quietly before taking off all her bracelets and necklace. He stared at her like it was nothing and continued on, ignoring the fact that she was apologizing. _'THAT JERK!' _She thought, biting her lips. Purin was the first to run along across the gate, and waited egearly for her friends smiling back at them. Retasu was second, having to pass by many times because of her jewelry. She would repeatedly say "Gomen Gomen" to th e guards, as she finally got to the other side. They had all hoped to get seats next to each other, which they did. Except Ryou who was sitting akwardly next to a teenager listening to his iPod. Retasu and the other two girls smiled, giggled and waved to each other across their seats. Keiichiro popped open his little bag of fresh fruit and starred out the window.

_You can now use all electrical advices._

Ryou slipped up his laptop from its case. Clicked it open and started to shuffle around his desktop. Purin peeked up on the side of his seat, trying to figure out what he was doing. Start... My Pictures... Possible Mew Mews...Only one folder "Lodger R.". He clicked on one of the picture twice. The image seemed to be taken by satellite, but very low quality, you could see more pixels than anything. There stood a girl on the other side of a fence, staring at a Koala. She had light pink hair, with some streaks of light blue, she seemed to be a bit older than Purin. "HEY SHIROGANE-KUUN!" Purin spoke loudly into his ear, smiling, trying to examine the picture as much as possible. _"Shit." _He said and closed his laptop at what seemed the speed of light.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Purin, go back to do whatever you where doing before." Shirogane said, putting his laptop back. He looked back from the side of his eye at Ichigo and Retasu, who were sitting together. Ichigo had her head on Retasu's shoulder, she seemed a bit wheezy from the medications and just from the flight. Her skin seemed pale, like always, and her bangs were covering her eyes gently, some of her hair stuck to the sides of her cheeks. The ribbons used on her pigtails were loose, she now had changed them to white, which she usually just used red to match her hair. The green haired girl next to her had grown out her hair a bit. Her glasses hid her emerald green eyes, that matched with pretty much everything she wore. Her braids were neatly placed onto her shoulders, and sliding down to the side of her arms. Her hands were clutching onto a magazine, and so were her eyes, moving up and down the papers, and flipping them every minute or so. He'll admit it, to himself at least, he was a pretty lucky guy to work with these girls. Retasu had then brought her head up for a moment to look around and caught Ryou staring and soon started to turn into a color of a strawberry. Shirogane stared quickly down to the floor and then back at his lap. A few hours later, their flight had landed.

It was a surprisingly 74° F and the heat of the sidewalks could be seen rising up against cars. "A bit out of the avarege temperature," stated the reporter on a big screen television. The three girls screamed in delight, staring at the bright colors surrounding them. There were many street vendors, and preformers. Purin was the most exited to see this, after all she had to learn up on her competition! They stood there under Shirogane's command, and quickly enough, a car came to pick them up. As usual, Keichirou did all the work of finding and loading their baggage onto the car. Fitting everyone in it seemed to be a problem at first, so Purin just sat on Ichigo's lap the whole ride.

Ichigo could hardly stay still, babbling on about what to do and when. "So, what are we going to do first? Swim at the beach, go to the opera? Take one of the ferries!? A tour of The Rocks? So much to se--"

"Ichigo-chan, aren't we here for work?" The green haired girl quietly stated looking down at her feet, feeling completely out of character for interrupting her friend. Purin looked at Ichigo as if saying to her "Yeah, aren't we?" The perkiest (N/A:Word?) froze once her friend spoke and scrunched up her face as if mad and obnoxious, she then faced at Ryou which had to unwillingly sit with them in the back seat with a death glare.

"Well it certainly wouldn't hurt to have some fun, right, _RIGHT_?" She waited for an answer, and didn't get one. Sometimes he was just too quiet.


	4. Grapefruit

_Tokyo Mew Mew Oversea, could this mean trouble?_

_WARNING!; Every chapter of this fanfiction is extremly short, so don't come telling me that, I know 'cuz I wrote it and I want it to be that way!_

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor the characters in it. I DO own Renyuu Lodger, which is a character I made up, thankyouverymuch! Sorry about any bad spelling or grammar, I am only 8th grader, with no brains._

**A/N:** _Ahh, I'm so sorry for not uploading as soon as possible. I wanted to get at least some stable grades in school before I even thought about comming back to FF. As for my only reviewer person Tomoyo Kinomoto, thank you! :D_

**Dictionary to use along the way;**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Chapter Three ; Grapefruit**

The doors where spinning around in the light from the sun shining above them. Everything was outlined with a thin sheet of gold, and the marbled floors varied from white to beige, as so did the decor inside. Dressed in a beige vest, white long sleeve undershirt, beige pants and shiny white shoes stood a blond long faced man at the door of the hotel's glittering glass doors. His face which was with no expression soon smiled at the car stopping at the door. A large puff of hot air escaped the car once the doors opened up and revealed a people packed car. "Shirogane, I presume?" The man spoke, already taking all the baggage visible to his eye at the moment.

"Yes. Oh, I'll take this one. What is our room number?" Shirogane spoke as he swiped his arm across his forehead and took his laptop's needs. He stood on the middle of the sidewalk, staring at the glimpses of the sea from around the corner. The water glittered a transparent torquoise, and got darker onto dark shades of green and blue. Purin and the others soon came stumbling out of the car, scraping themselves against the rock hard pavement of the sidewalk.

"Well, I hope the the hotel pays up for that awsome ride Shirogane." Purin spoke, being sarcastic at the ride they had just received. It was hard enough sitting in the car, and there was no sight of air conditioner either. Retasu was pretty amazed with the hotel ahead of them. The windows were covered with what looked like a silk cream color, with frilly ruffles at the top. Some windows were extremely large, and in between a few of them stood patios, the decor didn't stop there either. The patios were surrounded with a few yellow flowers here and there, inside the pattio there was a small bench for two or possibly three people, the floors there were also marble. _Even the doors are decorated_, she thought, looking the detailed handles, with carved lilies on them. She then turned her attention to the others, who were panicking over who was going to stay where and why.

"But Shiroganeeeee! It's not that I don't like the other girls or anything, but why can't we have separate rooms? I mean, why do you get a different room it's so unfaair!" Ichigo argued at the door while Keiichiro and Purin had already went inside with the man who had attended them, to figure out the details of room service, or any other important information. Retasu realized this and soon pulled Ichigo inside, leaving Shirogane to walk in by himself. From the outside the hotel seemed amazing, but from the inside, there were no exact words to describe. The theme colors seemed to be golds and beige warm colors. The lounge was large, had a few sofas here and there, and a main desk, with a large flat screen TV above it, showcasing all of the features of the hotel. _Oh wow, Shirogane hadn't really spoken about his money... but I guess he has a lot._ Ichigo thought as she looked at the fancy scribbly golden writing on the desk. Le Pamplemousse. Yeah, it was fancy alright. If Ichigo was correct, pamplemousse meant grapefruit in french, but why would there be a french hotel in Australia? O well, all that mattered was that she was in it!

As the group went inside the elevator, everything felt so quiet and weird between all of them. This was something that rarely happened, because they had all basically lived together all their lives, they had learned to get along and sometimes not to... But to just be quiet like this was something new, something that took almost 5 years to develop. The inside of the elevator had a yellow vintage wallpaper on the upper half, and the other half had a worn wooden look.

"Fifth floor!" Purin shouted as she entered the elevator and looked at the girl who was standing by the buttons. Her hair was strangely pink, with blue strieks at the tips, her bangs were sweeped to the left side of her face, and her hair was on a ponytail, held by a golden scrunchie. Her eyes were like crystal clear blue pools of water. She too, wore the same outfit as the man before. Except instead of pants, she wore a skirt. Also, on top of her chest, stood a golden plate with the words "Le Pamplemousse / Co-Manager."

"Sure."

_Wait a minute! _Purin stood shocked in the presence of this girl, she seemed extremely familiar. The blond girl of the group looked at Ryou's face_. Damnit, how did he learn not to show his emotions? _Ichigo smiled at the girl, and spoke trying to meet new people at a place she's never been to before. "Soooo...Co-Manager? Aren't you a little TOO young?" Retasu pinched Ichigo's side, warning her not star anything to draw attention to themselves, because they were obviously here to work.

"Yes. Co-Manager, call me Isabelle. No I am not a bit too young. Arent you a bit too old to be under a supervisor?" The pink haired girl shot back at the strawberry, and looked at Shirogane, which was probably who she was talking about when she meant supervisor. Ichigo turned beet red as the elevator shot a 'ping'. Isabelle? That couldnt of been that girl on the computer, besides, her name was Renyuu Lodger. Well, isn't Isabelle a sort of french name? Maybe she happened to be a decentant from the owner of the hotel. _Whatever..._

As Ryou entered his room he set all his luggage aside, and peered into the warm colors of the room. The first thing he hit his eyes on was the mirror facing opposite himself, he took a glance at his figure, and soon shut the door behind him. On top of the beige covers of the bed was a card, and under it a box of chocolate, a towel, and a perfume. He went to the bed and picked up the card with his slim warm fingers and slid his them across the golden swirls on the front of the card, he opened it up and there, in the middle of the room, he read written in a golden gel pen, cursive handwritting;

**We hope your flight was tolerable Mr. Shirogane.  
Have a nice stay at our hotel, for any complaints  
or help, please contact your personal butler,  
or the number below.**

Sincerely, Isabelle R.L.

He didn't bother looking at the number, and flicked the card onto the desk were the lamp stood. "Hopefully I wont need any help or wont have to complain..." Ryou spoke in his cold and stern voice. He looked around the room and opened the first door he saw, bullseye, the bathroom. All he needed at this moment was a nice cold shower. Sliding his hand across the small diamond encrusted mirror/cabinet, he picked up a few shampoos and lotions provided. The bathroom was as luxurious as the lobby. Inside stood a separate shower, with a glass door, and small jets on the walls. Next to the shower, an empty jacuzzy with a custom bottom, as usual, the scribbly handwritting again, but now, with many different sizes and golden outlines of grapefruits. Across from the jacuzzy there were towel holders, the towels were surprisingly white, and had the initials of the hotel's name on the right bottom corner. He then looked out of the bathroom door, and realized something weird. There where two pattios each on the opposite side of eachother? He walked to one pattio to look outside, and then realized it was an inside pattio. Below was a pool, surrounded with butlers, women, and men. There were tables, and a lot, a lot of tables. Oh, this was going to be a nice job alright...


	5. Just Dizzy

_Tokyo Mew Mew Oversea, could this mean trouble?_

_WARNING!; Every chapter of this fanfiction is extremly short, so don't come telling me that, I know 'cuz I wrote it and I want it to be that way!_

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew , nor the characters in it. I DO own Renyuu Lodger, which is a character I made up, thankyouverymuch! Sorry about any bad spelling or grammar, I am only 8th grader, with no brains._

**A/N:**_ I'll be completely honest, I forgot about fanfiction for a few days...weeks...month? I'm loosing interest in this story so I don't know if it will continue on. As for my only reviewer person Tomoyo Kinomoto, thank you! :D_

**Dictionary to use along the way;**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Chapter Five ; Just Dizzy**

After taking his shower, Shirogane slipped into into a white tee, shorts and flip flops, attire you wouldn't normally see him wearing. He slipped his hand into his pocket and left his room, swiping the card onto the the slit by the door to lock it up. He walked past a few chandeliers glimmering in the tall ceiling, and past a few elevator doors. His flip flops scraped against the unknown substance of the floor. He finally stopped at a few doors after his, with a golden plate screwed onto the wooden door with some numbers on it. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"I can't believe WE are staying here! This whole room probably cost three times the price of my house!" Ichigo squeaked as she jumped onto the bed, bouncing back up to smooth the crochet detailed pillows. Retasu smiled as she looked down the patio and saw the view of the ocean. People stood by the beach, some relaxing, others crazily jumping in the water.

"Y-You guys! Look at the view!" The green haired girl stuttered to her friends as they roamed around the room. Purin popped up from nowhere and dragged her luggage into the the closet, and started unzipping everything and throwing her clothing out and around.

"Bathing suit! Where's my bathing suit?!" Purin screamed, finally finding her frilly bathing suit and kicking her shoes off while she ran to the bathroom to change. Ichigo settled herself onto the bed farthest away from the patio, knowing that the sunlight in the morning would irritate her.

As they all unpacked and settled down, a knock got their attention. Retasu stumbled to the door and opened it revealing Ryou, the boy they had been with all the life. Purin popped her up out of the nicely decorated door as Ichigo raced inside the bathroom with her, thinking that Ryou was here to yell at them as usual. "We've had a long flight, today is off. Don't get too comfortable though, tomorrow is all work." Ryou spoke, carelessly and put his arms behind his head and walked away but paused at the door. "I'll be downstairs."

That's it? The three girls thought at the same time. He had left the door open and the hall was quiet, all you heard were the waves from the ocean and crying of birds flying around their patio. "Girls, I want to talk." Ichigo said as she came out of the bathroom, and sat down on the marble floor of the patio. Her face was serious, and her friends could tell she wasn't kidding. They each sat on a different spot, Purin on the couch, Retasu on the bed. They eyes concentrated on the strawberry as she crossed her legs in a little 'pretzel' style. The sun glittered on her hair while the shadow of the flowers hit her eyes and made them the color of dark chocolate.

"What is it? Purin asked as she tucked her golden hair behind her ears.

"Well, hasn't Ryou been acting weird lately? And whatever happened to those Aliens, they just, disappeared!" Ichigo seemed to now be panicking, she was fumbling with her bracelets. "I don't know, something is going on and he wont tell us! I just don't know what to think of anymore." Retasu hadn't even noticed the aliens were gone, all of these things just came at her in this one moment. To her, it was like a slap in the face saying 'You idiot!'. Purin's eyes grew wide at her friend's nervousness.

"Look. We have a day off, we'll deal with it tomorrow okay?" Retasu said, smiling trying to convince her friend. Both of them stood up, Retasu headed over to Ichigo and helped her up. Ichigo stretched her arms out and flung herself onto her two friends which were about to exit the room, which caused them to wack their heads onto the wall. (Ryou had left the door open, so they just went right through and onto the hall.) "Goshdamnit Ichigo!" Purin complained, rubbing her head with her long manicured fingers. They laughed and left the room, and headed down to the beach. As they walked, they didn't see those familiar faces they would say hi to back at home. There where people from all around the world, you could hear some french, Spanish, and even some German everywhere you went. Purin ran into the sand, brushing her yellow towel along the sand, and almost tripping over some people. Ichigo slipped on a pair of her very own too-big-for-your-face sunglasses and plopped down by the water. Retasu quietly sat down by her and had a notebook in her hand, and seemed to be drawing a bird that was standing by a boulder along the beach's boardwalk.

A few hours later...

"Ah, that was fun!" Ichigo shouted as she walked inside the hotel with her sandy feet and slightly sunburnt face. Her friends trailed behind her, Purin as always was examining the nooks and crannies of the hotel. Oh look, It's Ryou. She wandered off behind him and realized he was just mingling with the elite people of the hotel. Those rich people!

Then, something that shocked Purin's eyes. A pointy ear passed by her eyes....

"Uh, I'm just a bit dizzy that's all." She shook her head and walked towards the elevator, where her friends had already went, up to their rooms. The door of the elevator opened, and she saw the same girl as before. She was scrunching up tissue paper on her nose and Purin swears she saw something black on the paper..."Fifth floor." Purin murmured staring at the girl's fingertips which seemed to be covered in what looked like black ink. What was this girl up to?


End file.
